Shades of Green SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony says he doesn't like Gibbs jealousy, but how does he feel when that jealousy isn't there? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shades of Green

Summary: Tony says he doesn't like Gibbs jealousy, but how does he feel when that jealousy isn't there?

This was a prompt from GaelicAngel, she had the idea and wanted me to try and write it. Hope I succeeded in giving her and all of you, a great story. It was fun to write :)

Thanks to all that have sent me story ideas, I do try to get to them, just the list keeps getting longer and longer. Unfortunately, there are only so many hours in a day and my fingers can't work that fast!

And as always thanks for the support, reviews both positive and constructive, I take them both to heart!

**#######################**

Walking into the bedroom he stripped off his clothes, tossed them in the hamper and made his way to his side of the bed. Opening the night stand drawer he grabbed the lube and rubbed some over his hard aching cock and quietly slipped into bed trying not to let the body already there feel his initial presence. He slid his cock between the warm ass cheeks lining himself up against the tight passage then let his hand circle around the man's waist. He smiled to himself when his hand made contact with the already hard cock and started stroking over its length. The body under his touch started to moan and stir aroused by the action, pressing forward slightly the head of his cock slipped through the ring of muscles still open from their lovemaking the night before. A warm hand reached back and touched his hip, his lips descended on the neck displayed before him, kissing his way to the man's ear and whispering three words. The other man purred slowly pushing back taking more of his cock in.

He groaned as the warmth enveloped his cock making his control falter. His hand tightened around the cock stroking harder and faster, wanting to make his lover come before he lost complete control. The other man slammed back burying himself on his cock causing him to speak for the first time.

"Fuck yes." He growled nipping at the man's neck. "Come for me."

The other man whimpered thrusting into his hand as he slowly started to move in and out of the warm tight ass. His lovers hand clawed at his hip and he knew the man was close, felt the body started to tremble against him, heard the grunts and groans as the release built. Again he nipped at the already marred flesh of the man's neck then bit down hard.

An animalistic scream echoed in the silence of the room as the man came his ass tightening around the cock inside him.

"That's it." Gibbs snarled. "Milk my cock, make me come." Slamming into his lover, he felt the muscles bare down on the base of his cock and he filled the man with his come. His eyes closed, his body tensed as every nerve in his body responded to the release. "Fuck yes, god fuck yes."

Heavy breathing was the only sound in the otherwise now silent room. As he reveled in the little aftershocks that pulsed through his body, his lover spoke.

"Late night." Tony sighed. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's shoulder. "Except for the hard on I've had all day wanting you."

Tony laughed. "I noticed that when I left."

Gibbs chuckled. "Let's hope you were the only one that noticed."

"You know if you weren't against sex at work." Tony paused. "I could have taken you into the elevator and sucked your cock before I left."

"After two years of marriage I'd think you'd realize that's not gonna happen." Gibbs sighed. Actually, Tony had been trying to get him to have sex at work since a month into their relationship.

"I do love you waking me up to fuck me."

"You love it anytime I wanna fuck you." Gibbs snickered.

"Well, I really love it when you just start taking me as you wake me up." Tony moaned feeling Gibbs' cock twitch inside him. "Seems your cock loves it to."

"I love you." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear again. "My cocks just along for the ride."

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "Okay come on shower."

Gibbs slowly pulled his semi hard cock from Tony hearing the younger man moan at the loss. "Craving more are you?" He played with Tony's cock not surprised when it responded.

"I always want more." Tony groaned. "So let's get in the shower and I'll get more."

"I wanna suck your cock." Gibbs chewed at Tony's earlobe. "Taste you."

"Gibbs stop." Tony begged as his body shivered.

"Stop? Really? You never ask me to stop. Especially when I wanna suck your cock."

"Jethro."

Gibbs smirked. Tony only called him Jethro when they were in this exact situation, because this excited Tony. The younger man loved when he wanted to suck his come covered cock. "Lay back." He ordered, sliding over letting Tony fall onto his back.

Tony's body arched with want as Gibbs started to kiss his way down his body stopping just before reaching his cock.

"Makes you so hard." Gibbs sighed before licking over the head of Tony's cock tasting the sweet come from his lovers earlier release.

"Jethro." This time the name was a growl.

Gibbs chuckled to himself. This always put Tony on edge and it wouldn't take much to push him over. He ran his tongue up the underside of Tony's cock then across the head.

"Damn it!" Tony barked as he knotted his fingers in Gibbs' silver hair.

"I wanna get it all." Gibbs said before licking up the left side of Tony's shaft. "Every last drop."

"Oh fuck." Dropping his head back, Tony felt his body quiver, god he wanted to come. A lick up the right side, across the head, and then warm lips traveled down his shaft and sucked at the base of his cock "Son of a bitch."

"I love the way you taste." Gibbs hummed.

"Then suck my cock and I'll give you a full taste."

Nibbling his way back up Tony's cock, Gibbs wrapped his lips around the head then impaled himself down the shaft.

Tony opened his mouth to scream, but the sound caught in his throat as he let go of Gibbs' hair and wrapped both hands around rungs in the head board.

Slowly Gibbs drew back up over the cock in his mouth then slammed back down before quickly starting to bob over Tony's cock.

"Such a dirty old man." Tony growled. "Licking the come from my cock." He gasped as Gibbs started to massage his balls. "You just can't wait for me to come down your throat."

Gibbs moaned.

"You love when I talk dirty to you." Tony sighed tightening his grip on the head board his knuckles white. "Suck my cock, god yes."

Squeezing Tony's balls, Gibbs heard the roar.

Tony's hips arched up, shoving his cock further down Gibbs' throat. "That's it make me come." His body shook as the release started at the base of his spine and started to radiate out. "Oh fuck Jethro."

Gibbs let Tony thrust in and out of his mouth, waiting for the release he knew was about to happen.

"YES!" Tony screamed as he came, slamming his cock down Gibbs' throat, then melting down into the bed. His body trembled as Gibbs drank everything he gave, licking his cock clean again.

Letting Tony's limp cock slip from his lips, Gibbs crawled back up Tony's body. "Not bad for a dirty old man." He smirked.

Opening his eyes, Tony grinned. "You are the nastiest, sexiest, evilest, dirty old man ever. And I love it."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Never thought I'd like being called a dirty old man."

"It's all about context." Tony laughed arching up and giving Gibbs a quick kiss.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "Now shower and maybe you can keep your hands off me."

"You started it!"

* * *

><p>Gibbs was already working on his second cup of coffee when Tony finally came down stairs.<p>

"Morning sleepy head." Gibbs smiled. His husband was not a morning person, well unless it involved sex.

"Don't even start." Tony groaned getting himself a cup of coffee, smiling when he saw the cream and sugar already next to the pot. His husband could always anticipate his arrival.

"If you'd have kept your hands off me in the shower you could have gotten more sleep."

Tony glared over at Gibbs. "I seem to remember my face slammed against the tile wall not yours."

Gibbs smirked. "You shouldn't have been shaking your ass at me."

Rolling his eyes, Tony took a sip of coffee. "You think if I walk in front of you I'm shaking my ass at you."

"Aren't you?" Gibbs looked shocked.

Tony grinned. "Usually."

Gibbs smacked Tony's ass playfully as he placed a kiss on his cheek. "The Biometrics team is coming in today."

"That's right. The upgrade."

"Yeah." Political heads and security weren't happy with everything that happened with the P2P killer so new Biometric scans were being added to high level areas of the building.

"Think they'd let me scan this finger?" Tony held up his middle finger. "That way I can give the scanner the bird every time I have to get somewhere."

"I doubt it." Gibbs chuckled. Only Tony.

"Damn, too bad." Tony balked. "We driving together today?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Probably gonna be late again, hopefully not as late as last night."

"Okay." Tony gave Gibbs a quick peck on the lips, only to be captured in Gibbs' arms. He smirked. "Something you want?"

"You." Gibbs sighed. "Always you."

"You got me." Tony smiled holding up his ring hand and wiggling the fingers.

"Remember that." Gibbs kissed up Tony's neck.

"How could I forget." Tony moaned always aroused by his husbands touch. He growled pulling out of Gibbs' arms. "Go! Before you make us both late and I get blamed for it."

* * *

><p>Strolling into MTAC, Gibbs saw Vance standing there already deep in conversation with another man. Never one to care about interrupting he approached the two men.<p>

"Agent Gibbs this is Marcus Gallo head of the Biometrics department."

Gibbs shook the hand extended to him and nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Agent Gibbs and please call me Marcus. I've heard a great deal about you." Marcus smiled.

Gibbs snickered. "Yeah I'm sure." He sized up the man a moment. Young, almost too young to hold the position he did. Thick sandy hair, neatly cut, dark haunting blue eyes that were almost black and a smile that didn't seem to end. He was well build, thin but all muscle, visible under the tight fit of his expensive dress shirt and slacks. Gibbs knew more about fashion now than he ever thought he would, having been married to Tony for two years and dating one before that. Gucci, Gibbs thought to himself. The overpriced Italian shoes, probably Ferragamo's.

"No, I am not too young for this job." Marcus grinned. "I'm thirty-six, even though I know I look like I'm twenty. Good genes."

Gibbs nodded.

"I want you to make your team available to Marcus today." Vance said as Marcus turned, talking to the agent working at the MTAC desk.

Another nod.

"Talmen's team will be handling any cases that come in today."

"Sure." Gibbs hated crap like this. He'd need a hell of a lot of coffee to get through today. The door to MTAC opened and without even looking he knew Tony had walked in. He could smell Tony a mile away...his almond soap, the expensive cologne and the natural musk of the younger man's body. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the intoxicating scent, a small smile curling at the corner of his lips as Tony reached them.

"Morning." Tony nodded at Vance, then smiled handing Gibbs a cup of coffee. "Figured you might need this."

"Thanks." Gibbs smirked. His husband knew him well.

"Marcus." Vance said pulling the man from his conversation. Marcus turned around and his eyes lit up. "This is-"

"Anthony DiNozzo." Marcus grinned.

Tony's mouth dropped open slightly. "Marcus what are you-"

"Head of Biometrics for NCIS."

"Wow. I um, didn't know." There was a nervousness in Tony voice.

"I can see that." Marcus chuckled his eyes skimming down Tony's body then back up into the green eyes. "You look good."

"Um, thanks you too."

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he took in what was happening around him. They knew each other and it was definitely as more than friends. He felt the jealousy squeeze it's green hand around his heart. Marcus was definitely still interested and although he trusted Tony, he'd never seen the younger man act so nervous around an ex. They'd had encounters with several of Tony's ex-lovers, but this was different.

"You two know each other?" Vance asked catching the uneasiness in Gibbs' eyes. He knew Gibbs would never ask the question.

"Yes." Marcus smiled still staring at Tony. "We went to college together."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "OSU, a long time ago."

"Hey come on we're not that old." Marcus smirked.

"Frat brothers?" Gibbs managed to ask.

"No." Marcus laughed. "I wasn't the Frat boy type. I left that to Tony."

"I should um, get to work. I have those reports." Tony glanced at Gibbs who gave a nod.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of me today." Marcus smiled with a gleam in his eyes.

"Right." Tony quickly turned and hurried out the door.

"I should get to work too." Marcus sighed. "It's going to be a long day." He turned to Gibbs. "I'll call your team up one by one when I'm ready."

Without a reply, Gibbs turned and strolled out of MTAC.

"He's real friendly isn't he." Marcus chuckled looking at Vance.

"You have no idea." Vance sighed as he stared at the door Gibbs had just disappeared through. He ran his hands down his face. This was not going to end well...not for Marcus.

* * *

><p>Dropping down in the chair, Tony groaned and banged his head down onto the desk.<p>

"Something wrong?" Ziva asked.

He pulled his head up and looked over at her. "Where do I start?" He said slamming his head back down.

"Are you and Gibbs fighting?" She sat on the corner of his desk.

"No" He sat up, leaned back in the chair and ran his hands down his face. "Jethro's about to get all brooding and jealous." He groaned again.

"I thought you liked that about him?" Ziva smirked.

He glared at her.

"So you do not like when he is jealous?"

"It's the brooding I don't like." Tony sighed. "The jealous sex I like."

Ziva couldn't help it, she laughed. "Unfortunately with Gibbs, the two emotions are a matched set."

"God I know."

"Who is Gibbs jealous of?" Although Tony had dated numerous woman within NCIS, none of them seemed to bring on Gibbs' jealousy.

"Marcus Gallo head of Biometrics."

Her eyebrow went up. "You dated Marcus?" She had meant the man earlier.

"Yeah...in college...and after college."

"Oh." She winced, she'd never seen Gibbs jealousy of a man Tony had dated. The only person she had seen Gibbs jealousy of with Tony was when Jeanne made an appearance and that was bad enough. Gibbs was unbearable, barking, grumbling, brooding when he was sitting at his desk, drinking more coffee than she'd ever seen him and it was horrible for all of them. "Fix it please!" She groaned. "Just tell him what happened and how much you love him so we don't have to go through this again."

"Go through what again?" McGee asked walking into the bullpen.

"Gibbs is jealousy of Marcus, he and Tony dated."

"Oh God." McGee whined. "Tony please fix it! I can't go through that again."

"Hello I live with the man! You think it's bad here, you should be with him when he's slamming tools around in the basement, grunting replies when you ask a question, and fucking you like some wild animal-" Tony paused. "Okay that part I like."

McGee rolled his eyes and barked sarcastically. "And thank you for putting that picture in my head."

"Damn it!" Tony sighed. "And it started out as such a nice day."

Ziva returned to her desk. "Fix it Tony."

"Just stop talking about it!" McGee snapped. "It will only be worse if he walks in and finds us talking about it."

"What will be worse?" Gibbs asked strolling into the bullpen and stopping in front of McGee's desk.

He stared at the young agent and took a sip of coffee.

"We were um, just complaining about having to be on call to Biometrics all day." Yeah that should be a good enough cover story.

"I thought you were helping?"

"I am, but still." Damn it McGee hated when Gibbs stared at him that way.

"We would all rather be in the field." Ziva added trying to help the flustered McGee.

"Paperwork today." Gibbs glanced at all three agents. "Marcus will call each of you when he's ready."

All three nodded.

Gibbs headed towards the elevator without another word, Tony jumped up and reach him as he pushed the elevator button.

"Jethro can we talk." Tony whispered.

"Tony it's fine."

"Fine as in I don't wanna have this conversation or fine as in I understand?"

"I understand." Gibbs sighed. "It's not like he's the first one of your ex's I've met."

"No." Tony nodded. "But he's the first..guy you have, it's different."

"Not like I thought you were a virgin." Gibbs smirked.

"I know but um-"

"Tony let it go." The elevator doors opened and Gibbs stepped in. "It's fine, I'm fine."

"Okay." Tony nodded as the doors closed, then his head dropped back. He wasn't sure if he believed it or not, but either way this was not good. If Gibbs was fine, why wasn't Gibbs jealous? And if it wasn't fine there would eventually be one hell of a blow up. Tony wasn't sure that he liked either scenario.

* * *

><p>His fist hit the bag at full force filling the empty gym with a loud thud over and over again as he pounded away. He wasn't fine, but maybe after an hour of pounding on an inanimate object he would be. Gibbs grunted as he punched the bag again. Jealousy is an irrational emotion, he knew that, but it didn't change anything. He was a jealous man and when it came to Tony that emotion was only intensified. It wasn't Tony he worried about, he trusted Tony with his life and around any ex that might pop up. It was the other person he worried about and Marcus Gallo wanted Tony. It was right there in the man's eyes as he stared at Tony, leered at Tony. He slammed his fists into the punching bag envisioning the man's face there. Wanting Tony wasn't Marcus' problem, if he tried something, that would be the problem.<p>

He stopped, wiping his brow on his sleeve. Not that he'd ever know if Marcus tried anything, Tony would handle it. Tony would never tell him, his husband knew all too well how he would handle it, and polite conversation would not be involved. Not that Tony would hide it, he'd probably hear about it after Marcus was long gone so he couldn't confront the man. Tony was right this was different. He'd never met a man Tony had dated before. All the other ex's had been women and he knew Tony's real interest didn't lie between a woman's legs. The womanizing and conquests were more for show then anything, hiding what Tony really wanted, a nice big cock. And Gibbs made sure he got it on an all to regular bases.

Tugging at the Velcro around the glove with his teeth he pulled it off, then removed the other. This was ridiculous. They had been in love for years, long before they started seeing each other, both hiding their true feelings for each other. It had all come to a head after a hard case, both of them battered and beaten physically and emotionally. Down in the basement, both of them trying to figure out how to handle the devastation of it all...

_He was sitting on the floor, back against the workbench, Tony sitting on a saw horse a few feet away. Tony made the first move, something Gibbs thanked God for every day._

"_This job sucks sometimes." Tony sighed._

"_Yeah."_

"_There's only one thing that makes it bearable."_

"_What's that?" He asked with a chuckle. "Booze." He said holding up his glass of Bourbon._

_Tony shook his head. "You."_

_His eyes suddenly locked on Tony's surprised by the new emotion he saw within the green eyes. As if compelled by the stare, Tony stood up and walked over ,dropping down to his knee's on the floor in front of him. Tony's hands touched his knee's and pushed them apart crawling in between them._

"_What makes it bearable for you?" Tony asked his hands sliding down his thighs._

"_You." He sighed. "Knowing your right there with me."_

"_I am, always." Tony licked his dry lips nervously._

"_I know." His fingers brushed up Tony's arm then back down._

_Tony took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you and I'm tired of hiding it. Life's too short." He shook his head. "I think you feel the same way, but if you don't I understand and...I'll let it go. We'll never talk about it again and for me nothing will change. If I can't have you as my lover, I need you as my friend."_

_His fingers entwined with Tony's pulling the younger man forward till their lips almost touched. Then he captured Tony's lips devouring his prize with wanton abandonment, trying to express all the love, desire and need he had for Tony that he had kept buried for so long. When Tony finally ripped their lips apart gasping for breath, he said the words. "I love you Tony, have for a very long time."_

"_Show me." Tony begged starting to unbutton Gibbs' shirt._

They made love throughout the house that night, the basement, the couch, the bed, the shower until completely spent they fell asleep wrapped around each other. After that everything changed, a few months later Tony moved in and they built a life together, fitting together in every way as if it were always meant to be. They got married because it just seemed like the next natural step, it wasn't about needing that commitment between them, they had been committed to each other from that first night. No ceremony or ring could bind them tighter together.

The ringing of his phone pulled him from his thoughts and he grabbed it from the floor beside him. "Gibbs." A pause. "On my way."

A quick shower and Gibbs was back in the bullpen.

The three agents noticed his wet hair and knew exactly where their leader had been. He always went to the gym to work out his frustrations, well when he wasn't taking those frustrations out on them.

"Marcus is ready to get started." Gibbs glanced at McGee. "You're up."

McGee nodded, Tony shot the probie a quick glance as he walked by the desk.

"Three of us Abby's lab." Gibbs took off for the elevator, the two agents hurrying to follow. He didn't speak again until they walked into Abby's lab and he saw the anxiety on her face. "Abs?"

"Gibbs." She was pacing her lab as two techs worked on the biometric scanner being installed at the lab door, another installing one on her office door. "I don't like change Gibbs, you know that."

"Abs." He stood in her path. "It's for your safety."

"I know." She said stopping before him and tapping her fingers together.

He kissed her forehead. "Relax."

She nodded, not relaxing but feeling better surrounded by her family.

The tech from Abby's office walked out holding a fingerprint scanner. "I need to scan each of you that way once you are in the system you will all be able to open these doors." He stepped up to Gibbs holding out the scanner. "Right thumb please."

Gibbs pressed his thumb to the scanner and a few seconds later he heard a beep.

"Thank you." The tech nodded repeating the process on Tony and Ziva. "Retinal and palm scans will be completed in MTAC."

"Why do we have to do that again we are all in the system?" Tony asked.

"The new scans require eye and finger scans, living eye and finger scans." The tech explained.

"No more mystery severed eyeballs or fingers opening doors."

The tech nodded.

"Guess I should feel better about that." Tony chuckled. "Means no one will be cutting my eyeball out or my finger off to get into NCIS."

"Right." The tech's brow furrowed. "And the finger scans have a built in distress signal, if you use your left thumb it sends an alert throughout the entire building."

"Sweet." Tony grinned. "God I hope I remember my right from my left." His head jerked forward as the hand smacked the back of his head. "Sorry." He said glancing back at Gibbs.

"Back to work." Gibbs barked sending Tony and Ziva scurrying for the elevator. He looked over at Abby finding her smirking at him. "What?"

"Jealousy is not pretty on you Gibbs."

"I'm not jealous." He snapped causing her to fight back a laugh. He took a deep breath. "I'm not. There's no reason to be."

"Right." She nodded. "You know the only meat Tony wants is yours."

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on he practically drools every time you walk in a room."

He half smirked.

"Even after all these years you two still can't keep your hands off each other." She grinned. "It's so cute."

Another eye roll.

"And no young little hard body is gonna change that."

"Thanks." Gibbs said sarcastically. Not that he wasn't in shape but he was in his fifties.

"You know what I mean." She smacked his arm. "You're his little pookie bear."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Pookie bear?"

"Yeah whatever he calls you." She cocked her head. "What cute little nickname does he call you?"

"Jethro."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "You mean he doesn't call you like sweetie, honey or baby...maybe stud muffin."

"No." He hated those sweet sickening nicknames.

"You don't call him anything?" She quickly amended the statement. "Besides Tony."

"No." Gibbs paused, well he kinda did.

"What?" She grinned. "You do call him something? What is it?"

"Nothing really, I call him Tone."

"Ahhh." She sighed. "That's sweet." Then she grinned. "I've never heard you call him that, is that reserved for the bedroom?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

He kissed her cheek. "Bye Abs."

"Hey no fair!" She scoffed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Abs." Gibbs said as he walked out of the lab.

"I like it there." She smirked.

* * *

><p>By the time he returned to the bullpen, McGee was back, but Tony and Ziva were both gone. Gibbs glanced at McGee as he sat down.<p>

"Ziva's in MTAC and Tony went to get something to eat."

Gibbs chuckled. Tony ate when he was nervous or worried. "He go to the break room?"

"Yeah." McGee nodded.

Rising, Gibbs headed towards the break room.

McGee shook his head. God please let them work this out.

* * *

><p>Gibbs grinned with he saw Tony eating a chocolate bar and staring at the vending machine trying to decide on the next victim of his nervous habit.<p>

"Stop worrying."

The voice in his ear made Tony jump and he spun around finding Gibbs smiling behind him.

"I really am okay."

"You do seem okay." Tony sighed, surprised by Gibbs happy demeanor.

"I am. So stop with the chocolate." Gibbs said grabbing the half eaten bar from Tony's hand and tossing it on the closest table.

"Afraid I'm gonna get fat?" Tony chuckled nervously.

Gibbs scoffed. "Tony."

"Yeah I know." Tony's fingers playing with the button on Gibbs' jacket.

"I don't care what you weight." Gibbs smiled. "Or if you lose all your hair."

Tony's mouth dropped open and he smacked Gibbs' chest. "Hey don't even joke about that!"

Gibbs chuckled taking Tony's hand and holding it against his chest.

"I hate when you get all calm and rational." Tony said annoyed. "Especially when I'm a nervous wreck."

"They are ready for you in-" Ziva stopped in mid sentence when she saw the two men. "I will tell them it will be a minute."

"No." Gibbs let go of Tony's hand and stepped back. "Go."

Tony nodded walking towards Ziva, she matched his step as he started down the hall.

"Everything okay?" She asked praying it was and she hadn't interrupted.

"He's calm and rational, not jealous at all." Tony answered.

"That is good." Ziva smiled as they reached the stairs.

"Is it?" Tony sighed. "Because I'm not so sure about that." He took off up the stairs.

"Why would that not be a good thing?" She asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stepped into MTAC and took a deep breath before walking down to the front.

Marcus smiled. "You didn't look happy to see me earlier?"

"Just surprised." Tony shrugged wanting to just get this over with. "What do I need to do?"

"Have a seat." Marcus pulled out the chair at the console. He took Tony's hand. "Just place it on-"

"Yeah I can do that." Tony said jerking his hand away and placing it on the palm scanner.

"It will take about a minute for it to read your hand." Marcus sat down in the chair next to Tony. "Why so jumpy?"

"I'm not." Tony said staring straight ahead.

"No, how have you been, what's going on in your life?" Marcus chuckled.

"How have you been, what's going on in your life." Tony repeated.

"I'm good. Got married to a great woman."

Tony head snapped sideways and he looked at Marcus shocked.

"Got divorced." Marcus smirked. "Marriage wasn't for me, women weren't for me, but then you know that."

"Never thought you'd come out of the closet." Tony said looking down at his hand on the scanner.

"Well when you lose something you love, it makes you rethink things." Marcus' hand touched Tony's arm.

Tony jerked away and stood up. "Don't even think it and don't touch me."

Marcus stared at Tony. "Why does it bother you so much? Maybe because there is something still there?"

Tony laughed. "I haven't felt anything for you since the day I walked away."

"Okay." Marcus nodded.

"So do your damn job and leave." Tony sat back down. He put his hand back on the scanner and the other on the console.

Marcus shook his head. "Wow you're married."

"Little over two years. Happily married."

"Can I ask?"

Tony looked at him knowing the question. "A man. A good man who has never made me feel second best or that he's ashamed of us."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"I don't care." Tony glared at Marcus. "I know how you work Marcus so any little scheme you're putting together in that head of yours isn't going to work."

"That's not me anymore Tony, people change."

"Some people." Tony shook his head. "Not you. You still think that the right clothes, the sweet smile, and that charm makes everyone fall in love with you and accept you. It doesn't. None of that matters, I realized that a long time ago, when I fell in love with a real man."

* * *

><p>Gibbs stepped into MTAC an hour after Tony had already left for home. Marcus met him with a smile.<p>

"I'm sure you're looking forward to getting this over and done so you can go home." The man chuckled. "I promise to make it as quick as possible."

"Sure."

"Have a seat." Marcus said taking Gibbs' hand and placing it on the scanner. "This will take about a minute."

Gibbs didn't respond just looked at the console in front of him.

"You teach all your agents to stare like that." Marcus chuckled.

Gibbs glanced over at the man.

"It's just everyone had that stare today, look at the console not at me." Marcus smiled. "You're a quiet bunch."

Again no response.

"The only one that said more than two words to me was Tony." Marcus chuckled again. "And that wasn't exactly a pleasant conversation."

"Tony says what he feels."

"That he does." Marcus sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

Gibbs looked at Marcus.

"Do you know the man he's married to?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Is he a good man?"

Another nod.

"I mean is he good to Tony?" Marcus added.

"He is."

"So they're happy?"

"Very." Gibbs eyes narrowed. "Why are you asking?"

Marcus let out a deep breath. "Guess I was hoping, you know."

"Hoping what?"

"That they weren't as happy as Tony said they were, that maybe-" Marcus stopped and shook his head. "Sorry. I'm sure Tony would rip my head off if he knew I was asking his boss all these question.

_His boss might rip__ your head off._ Gibbs thought to himself as the scanner beeped.

"That's all I need from you tonight." Marcus smiled. "Supervisory agents and higher level security clearance officials will have further scans done tomorrow."

Standing up, Gibbs walked up to Marcus. "Leave Tony alone."

"What?" Marcus looked confused.

"You heard me. Tony's off limits to you understood?"

" I wasn't-"

"I don't care what you were thinking or hoping was gonna happen." Gibbs stepped toe to toe with the man. "You're going to do your job, then get the hell out of here. If I so much as think you're trying to cross that line with Tony. I won't be this polite. Are we clear?"

"Clear."

Gibbs watched the man's Adam's apple bob up and down. "Good."

"You this protective of all your team?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered as he walked out of MTAC.

* * *

><p>Tossing his keys on the table, Gibbs made his way into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey." Tony smiled draining the sink and drying off his hands. "There's Chinese in the fridge."

"Okay." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony. "Not hungry right now."

"Scans all done?" Tony didn't even want to ask how the process went with Marcus.

"No supervisors and higher ups have more tomorrow." Gibbs paused. "At least the rest of you are done."

"Yeah but if you're tied up that mean we're stuck doing paper work again tomorrow." Tony groaned. "I hate paperwork!"

"Hopefully everything will get finished up tomorrow." Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's neck.

Tony sighed as Gibbs hand slid down and cupped his ass. He chuckled. "Something else you're in the mood for besides Chinese?"

"Italian." Gibbs said kissing up Tony's jugular.

Laughing, Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' ribcage. "Right here in the kitchen?"

"What's wrong with the kitchen?" Gibbs asked jerking Tony roughly against him.

"Nothing but I had something else in mind." Tony pushed Gibbs back, then took his hand leading his husband into the living room.

"And just what did you have in mind?" Gibbs asked as Tony stood him in front of the couch and shoved him down. His husband quickly dropping to his knees before him. "So this is about something you want?" He rubbed his hand over his hardening cock.

"Yes." Tony licked his lips as he forced Gibbs' knees farther apart.

"And just what do you want?" Gibbs asked squeezing his cock.

"You know what I want." Tony pushed Gibbs' hand away. "What I always want." He released the button on Gibbs' slacks then slowly slid the zipper down over Gibbs' hard cock.

Gibbs groaned running his fingers through Tony's hair. "You do love sucking my cock."

Tony nodded with a smirked. "And I wanted to suck it all day." Pulling Gibbs' cock out he licked up the underside.

"All day hmm." Gibbs moaned. "Why's that?"

"Because I love you." Another lick up Gibbs' shaft. "And your cock."

"That the only reason?" Gibbs asked.

"For understanding." Tony glanced up at Gibbs, knowing his husband knew exactly what he was talking about.

Gibbs nodded. Thankful Tony didn't know about the little exchange between him and Marcus in MTAC or Tony might not think he was so understanding. "Oh fuck." He groaned as Tony licked circles around the head of his cock eagerly lapping up the precum already leaking from him.

"Tell me?" Tony sighed.

"Suck my cock." Gibbs growled. "Make me come with that sweet mouth of yours."

Tony made one more pass over the underside of Gibbs' cock then wrapped his lips around the head. Hearing his husband grunt with pleasure, he slipped his lips down over the shaft taking every inch of Gibbs' cock down his throat.

"Fuck yes." Watching Tony, Gibbs' eyes glazed over with need as Tony started to work over his cock. This was one of the things he loved about Tony. Not the fact that his husband gave the best blow job ever, but the fact that he loved doing it. And went crazy the dirtier Gibbs talked. More than once Tony had come just from giving him head. "You want your come fix don't you. Can't stand to go without it."

Tony moaned around Gibbs' cock, his own cock pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans.

"As much as you love me fucking you...you love swallowing my come more." Gibbs rocked into Tony's mouth. "That's right, take it all like the good little cock sucker you are."

Feeling Gibbs body shiver, Tony's own body trembled in response, his mouth opening wider as he impaled himself on Gibbs' cock.

"Shit!" Gibbs groaned starting to make small thrusts with each of Tony's downward passes. "Fuck feels so good." He knotted his fingers in Tony's hair as he slammed his husband down on his dick. "Make me come."

Tony clawed at Gibbs' thighs as he lost all control in the situation.

"Son of a bitch." Gibbs snarled as he drove his cock down Tony's throat coming so hard he thought he was going to black out. "That's it swallow every last drop." Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body and he convulsed continuing to thrust into Tony's mouth. "Fuck yes!" He finally released Tony's head as his body collapsed into a heap on the couch.

Staying locked on Gibbs' cock, Tony drank down everything he could then licked his way back up Gibbs' dick cleaning away anything that was left until he let the flaccid cock slip from his lips.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the arms dragging him up and tossing him on the couch.

"Jethro I-"

Gibbs growled as he tore open Tony's jeans then jerked them down just far enough to free the surprisingly limp cock. "You came?"

"Yes." Tony whimpered as Gibbs wrapped a hand around his limp cock and started pumping it hard.

"I want you hard for me." Gibbs demanded attacking Tony's throat.

That wouldn't be a problem. Tony's cock was already starting to get painfully hard again. "Jet!" He cried out as the rough calloused hand worked over his shaft. Clutching at Gibbs' ass, Tony threw his head back as if he were about to scream, but the only sound was a slight grunt of need.

"So hard." Gibbs moaned kissing below Tony's ear. "Wanna make you come, wanna feel it run through my fingers."

"OH FUCK!" Tony screamed as he thrust into Gibbs' hand.

"Scream for me." Gibbs begged. "Let me know how much you love my hand wrapped around your big hard cock."

"OH GOD JET!" Tony screamed again as his eyes closed. "I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me." As Gibbs said it he felt the warm fluid run down through his fingers as Tony trembled beneath him. "That's it." He groaned as he continued to stroke Tony. "Ride it out."

Tony's body arched off the couch as his head dropped back and he let out some primal scream. His eyes suddenly shot open as his body shook. He clutched at Gibbs' neck, his mouth open as he stared into the blue eyes.

"Tone." Gibbs howled his body shivering at the sight of his lover lost in the throes of an orgasm.

Melting down into the couch, Tony gasped for air, is eyes closing again as he felt his body wanting to give in to sleep.

"Shower then sleep." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

* * *

><p>Curled up in bed, Tony was already half asleep when Gibbs came out of the bathroom.<p>

"You should eat."

Gibbs smiled, Tony always worried about his eating habits. "I will."

"Then come to bed and curl up with me." Tony sighed.

"Nothing I like better."

"Love you." Tony said as sleep pulled him under.

"Love you too." Gibbs said placing a kiss on Tony's forehead. He turned out the bedside light and made his way silently out of the bedroom and down stairs. Flopping down onto the couch, he brushed his hands through his hair. One more day, just one more day of keeping himself in check and the Biometrics team would be gone, including Marcus Gallo. Then everything would go back to normal. That was of course as long as Marcus took his advice and stayed away from Tony.

Gibbs groaned as he dropped his head back on the couch. _Let it go already_. He told himself. It was the not knowing that bothered him. He had no clue about the relationship between Tony and Marcus. How long, how intense, were they in love, who ended it? Tony would tell him, all he had to do was ask, but then he would look jealous and he didn't want that. Jealous Gibbs didn't sit well with Tony. Anyway, he was pretty sure the little conversation with Marcus had taken care of everything.

Dragging himself off the couch he made his way into the kitchen to heat up the left over Chinese. Best to eat or he would have to hear the lecture from Tony in the morning. He chuckled. He actually liked that lecture, Tony always turned into an Italian mother when he scolded him about eating. You don't eat enough, you're too thin, Tony would always poke him in the stomach saying there wasn't enough meat on his bones. _That's why you get jea__lous!_ He sighed. _You don't ever want to be without that feeling of security, caring, and love that you get with Tony._

* * *

><p>Tony sat at his desk staring at the report in front of him and feeling his eyes slowly drifting shut. God he was bored. He'd spent the last four hours writing, reading, and rereading reports. Shaking his head, he leaned back in his chair. "I have to do something else or I'm gonna fall asleep." He pushed the chair away from his desk. "I'm gonna go see Abby."<p>

"What about Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"He's gonna be stuck in MTAC all day." He said heading towards the elevator.

Strolling into Abby's lab, Tony was surprised to find her alone and playing some shoot out game on her computer. "Does Gibbs know you have that?"

"No and it's gonna stay that way." She said as she blasted another zombie into a million pieces. "You bored?"

"So bored." Tony groaned leaning against the table beside her.

She paused the game and looked at him. "Everything okay?"

Tony shrugged. "I guess so."

"You guess so? That's not reassuring."

"It's just-" He blew out a long breathe. "Gibbs is taking all this really well."

"That's good."

"I don't know." He shook his head. "Gibbs isn't jealous at all, he's not brooding, no angry sex, just normal Gibbs."

She smirked. "You're upset because he's not jealous."

"No. It's just weird." Tony pushed off the table. "I gotta get back." Standing at the elevator, the door opened and he stepped in the door closing behind him. He realized to late he wasn't alone.

"Tony." Marcus smiled.

Turning around, Tony stared at the door ready to step off the elevator as soon as it open.

The elevator jerked to a stop and Marcus stood beside him.

"I have nothing else to say to you." Tony said starting the elevator only to have Marcus stop it again.

"Can you listen to me for a minute please?"

"No." Tony started the elevator and kept his hand on the emergency stop.

"Fine." Marcus grabbed Tony. "I'm still in love with you Tony." Then his lips captured Tony's.

* * *

><p>The elevator stopped and opened onto the top floor.<p>

"You come near me again." Tony panted. "I won't hit you. I'll shoot you." Turning to step out, he stopped when he saw Gibbs standing there.

"Problem?" Gibbs asked seeing Marcus on the floor of the elevator holding his nose, blood flowing between his fingers.

"No." Tony tugged his jacket back into place.

"Should I call someone for him?"

Tony glanced back at Marcus. "No."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

Shaking his head, Tony glared at Gibbs."Okay! That's all you're gonna say?"

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked keeping his voice even and controlled.

"Yes." Tony sighed. "No." Looking back into the elevator, Marcus was on his feet again, Tony hit the elevator button closing the doors and sending the other man back down.

"Tony I-"

"Not here." Tony said through clenched jaw, starting towards the room normally used for classroom training, he glanced back once just to make sure Gibbs was following.

Gibbs stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tony snapped. "Do you even wanna know what happened?"

"I'm pretty sure I know what happened."

"And do you care?"

Gibbs sighed. "Of course I care, but Tony you handled it, I could see that."

"Yeah I handled it. That's not the point." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Marcus is still in love with me."

Biting back the anger, Gibbs nodded. "And how do you feel about him?"

Tony's mouth dropped open and his hands slipped from his chest. "You did not just ask me that?"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "Tony what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." Tony shook his head. "I don't want you to say anything. In fact I don't even wanna be around you right now."

Storming out, Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm. "I don't-"

Tony glared at Gibbs. "I've already hit one man today, I have no problem with making it two."

Gibbs let go of Tony's arm.

"And to answer your question. I despise Marcus Gallo, which is why I walked away from him years ago." Tony pursed his lips. "I won't be home tonight."

"Tony." Gibbs felt his heart stop beating. "Please."

Tony turned and stormed out.

"DAMN IT!" Gibbs bellowed.

* * *

><p>The door to Vance's office opened as the man burst in.<p>

"I want that son of a bitch out of here." Gibbs yelled.

"I'm assuming the son of bitch is the man who's nose your husband broke." Vance sighed.

Gibbs glared at Vance. "Get him out of here or his nose won't be the only thing broke."

"He's already gone." Vance leaned back in his chair. "He'll be leaving for the Northeast office tomorrow. That far enough away for you."

"Not really."

"Don't make this more personal than it already is Gibbs." Vance sighed. "He's gone, Tony doesn't want to file a complaint. It's settled."

Gibbs shook his head and turned to leave.

"Gibbs it's been taken care of don't do anything you'll regret."

"I regret not shooting the bastard when the thought first crossed my mind." Gibbs barked as he walked out. Hurrying down the stairs, Gibbs saw Tony's empty desk. "Where's Tony?"

"He grabbed his things and left." Ziva answered slightly fearful of Gibbs reaction.

Grabbing his coat, he slammed his chair against the desk and stormed out.

"Maybe we could take some time off." McGee groaned. "This is gonna get ugly."

"One man with a broken nose already." Ziva sighed. "Ugly is not the right word."

* * *

><p>Sitting at the table, he tossed back another glass and refilled it for the third time.<p>

"You hitting people, breaking their noses." Fornell walked down the basement steps. "That I'm use to, but your husband. Now that's exciting gossip."

Gibbs swallowed half his drink.

"Where is Ali?" Fornell smirked. When Gibbs looked up at him the smirked drained from his face. "Shit." Fornell groaned, he knew that look. "What happened?" He dropped down in the chair across from his friend.

Gibbs sighed and swirled the Bourbon in his glass. "My husband's ex showed up, still very much in love with him, the guy acted like an ass, Tony punched him, we fought, Tony said he wasn't coming home."

Fornell saw cuts and scrapes across Gibbs' knuckles and hand. He emptied a jar of screws and poured himself a drink. It was gonna be a long night. "So fix it."

"Wow I hadn't thought of that." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"So is that why is Tony pissed at you?" Fornell sighed. "Did you act like a jealous bastard?"

"No."

"No?" Fornell's brow furrowed. "Nothing?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony doesn't like it, so I kept it in check."

Fornell laughed. "Come on Jethro. I know you, you may not of acted jealousy around Tony but you sure as hell had a word with this guy."

"Marcus Gallo." Gibbs jaw was clenched and the name came out angry and full of venom.

"You did have a word with him." Fornell was wondering if Marcus Gallo now had more than a broken nose by the look of Gibbs' hands.

"Yeah." Taking the last swig from his glass Gibbs refilled it. "Yesterday."

Fornell glanced at Gibbs' hand, the cuts were fresh, they weren't from yesterday. "I assume you were polite in your own way."

"Told him to stay away."

"You'd think he'd listen to you, you are Tony's husband." Fornell snickered.

"He didn't know that."

"He didn't know?" Fornell's eyebrows went up.

"He knew Tony was married, but not to who." Gibbs looked at his hand then glanced at Fornell. "But he knows now."

Fornell let out a long breath. "We don't have to dispose of a body do we?"

Gibbs actually chuckled. "No."

"Good." Fornell grinned. "Lifting those bodies are getting harder and harder these days."

"I know."

"So if Tony doesn't know about this why is he mad?"

"I said something stupid." Gibbs shook his head. "But it's more than that, he was angry before I said anything." Putting his glass down, he ran his hands down his face. "I don't get it."

Fornell shrugged. "Maybe he's pissed you weren't upset, weren't jealous.

"Tony hates when I get jealous, we always argue about it." Gibbs looked at his hand. "Last time he didn't talk to me for two days. And that was a mild case of my jealousy."

"And this was definitely not a mild case of jealousy." Fornell looked at Gibbs' hand then up at his face.

"I didn't hurt him." Gibbs sighed. He'd threatened, made some promises but he didn't hurt him. "As much as I wanted to."

"Okay." Fornell nodded.

"His hotel wall doesn't look to good though." Gibbs smirked. "And I'm pretty sure he pissed himself, maybe even shit himself."

Fornell laughed. "That's better than hurting him."

"True." Gibbs laughed with his friend.

"So where's Tony?" Fornell asked knowing Gibbs already knew.

"Ziva's." Gibbs smiled. "He's pissed but not enough to go off grid."

"He loves you, you love him." Fornell grinned. "You'll work it out."

"I know." Gibbs nodded. "Just haven't seen him this pissed at me before. He obviously doesn't want me to worry, he knew I would trace the phone. But he's also not answering."

"Letting you know he's making the choice not to talk to you."

"Yeah."

Fornell grinned. "Your first big blowout fight. Took two years, that's a record for you isn't it."

"I'm usually not married that long." Gibbs grinned causing them both to start laughing."Damn." He grunted. "This is so much harder when you really love em."

"So go over there, drag him home." Fornell grinned. "Use the cuffs."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I wanna fix this, not piss him off more."

"What do I know." Fornell finished off his drink. "Hell I've been dating Danielle for three weeks and haven't gotten far."

"That's because she actually likes you and you act like a blubbering idiot."

"How do you know she really likes me?" Fornell asked.

"She's been trying to get you to ask her out for months." Gibbs shook his head. "All the conversations she has with you when she gets our coffee? Work keeping you busy, do you ever get a day off, seeing anyone special." He rolled his eyes. "Jesus Tobias get a clue."

Fornell's mouth dropped open. "How the hell did I miss that?"

"No idea." Gibbs chuckled. "She's been blatantly obvious. Just make the move Tobias, she won't stop you."

"We have a date tomorrow." Fornell grinned.

"There you go."

This wasn't about him, Fornell sighed moving the subject back to his friends concern. "Tony will come home tomorrow and you'll work it out."

Staring at his glass, Gibbs smiled. "I remember our first fight, happened like a month after we got married. Tony wanted to put a TV in the bedroom." He snickered. "I hated the idea, bitched and moaned that the bedroom was to sleep in and make love in, not watch TV. We fought for like a half hour and Tony finally stormed out of the room."

"Did he stay in the house?" Fornell asked.

"Yeah went to the living room, turned the TV on full blast and sat on the couch, arms across his chest glaring at the TV. Didn't talk to me for over an hour."

"Which one of you caved?"

Gibbs smirked and rubbed his chin. "Me. I couldn't take the silence, his silence. I finally walked in, turned off the TV, unplugged it, carried it upstairs and put it on the dresser in front of the bed."

"What did Tony say?"

"He followed me upstairs, stood there, arms folded across his chest, looked at me and said. I'm buying a new TV for up here, that one needs to go back down stairs."

Fornell laughed.

"I threw him on the bed and we just started laughing." Gibbs sighed. "We made love and two days later there was a new TV in the bedroom."

"Damn it Jethro, you should know better than to let him win the first fight." Fornell shook his head. "Sets a precedence."

"I've won a few." Taking a drink, Gibbs swallowed. "But he was right about the TV in the bed room. I actually like it."

"Never seen you this melancholy."

"We just...we've never fought like this." With his track record, Gibbs took every fight, even small ones as a reminder of his past failures. But a big fight, like this, when he wasn't completely sure about what he'd done wrong only made him more concerned. "Tony not wanting to come home, it's not like him. He's more of a be mad and storm around the house type."

"You're really worry." Fornell leaned forward on the table. "Jethro. It's a fight, everyone's had em. It's not the end of your marriage."

"I just don't get it." Gibbs tried to put the pieces together. "He was pissed before we talked in the conference room." He shook his head as it finally hit him. "Marcus must have told him about the conversation in MTAC."

"So he's pissed because you were jealous."

"Yeah." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "But why would Marcus tell him? He didn't know I was Tony's husband."

"Maybe he did know." Fornell shrugged.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Marcus wasn't antagonizing me, wasn't trying to get a reaction from me when he was asking questions about Tony. He honestly just wanted my opinion on Tony's relationship with his husband."

"So maybe he thought it would piss Tony off knowing you were so overly protective."

"Maybe." Gibbs scoffed. "Whatever the reason. I'm sleeping alone tonight...and I don't like it."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks all for the reviews and PM's. Glad to hear everyone loves a jealous Gibbs as much as I do. Last chapter...but another story is already in the works.

** ################**

Having given up on trying to sleep, Gibbs made his way into the bullpen at two am. Might as well work, he stopped when he saw Tony's desk light on. Looking over the desktop, he saw the familiar backpack tossed against the wall. Tony was here, question was where. Heading towards the back elevator, he hit the button and waited.

When the doors open, Tony stood just inside the elevator. He rolled his eyes and looked at Gibbs. "Did Ziva tell you I was here?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Couldn't sleep, figured I'd get some work done."

"I was just leaving anyway." Tony went to walk by and Gibbs blocked his path. "Don't."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed. "Give me a minute please."

"I'm upset and I don't wanna do this now.

Gibbs clenched his jaw. "Well I do." Quickly pressing a hand against Tony's chest, Gibbs shoved his husband further into the elevator and stepped in, letting the elevator start a moment then hitting the emergency stop.

"Damn it Gibbs." Tony snapped reaching over to start the elevator.

"Damn it DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped back. He watched as Tony's eyes narrowed, he hadn't called Tony DiNozzo in years and he knew it would cause a reaction in the man.

"That's how it's gonna be?" Tony glared at his husband.

"Yeah until you stop acting like an jack ass and talk to me like I'm your husband and not your boss." Gibbs barked.

"Maybe you should start acting like my husband and not my boss." Tony retorted with anger and irritation. "And you're the one acting like a jack ass."

"What the hell is the problem?" The confusion and annoyance dripping from every word. "I know I shouldn't have asked if you had feelings for Marcus. That was stupid, but you were pissed before that."

"I was and I still am!"

Still believing Tony was pissed because Marcus had told him about the conversation in MTAC. Gibbs sighed. "I'm not sorry for telling Marcus to stay away from you and I would do it again."

"What?" Tony's brow furrowed. "When did you tell Marcus to stay away from me?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Gibbs suddenly looked as confused as Tony. "I told him up in MTAC, when he was doing the scans."

"That first day he got here?"

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "Isn't that why you were pissed because I was jealous and told him to stay away?"

Tony was silent for a moment. Gibbs had told Marcus to stay away. "So you were jealous?"

"He didn't tell you about that." Gibbs ran his hands down his face then shook his head as the anger raged again. "You were pissed off because I _wasn't_ jealous. Damn it Tony you can't have it both ways!"

Again silence.

"You get pissed at me when I'm jealous now your pissed at me for not being jealous. Make up your fucking mind." Gibbs spat out.

"I get pissed because you go all Fatal Attraction when you're jealousy, not because you're jealous." Tony groaned. "You make it my fault, like I'm responsible for how someone else feels and I'm not. You hold up in the basement grunting responses at me, throwing tools around, ignoring me, until the frustration builds up and you go off in a sexual rage, fucking me throughout the house like some caged animal that hasn't gotten any in years."

"Never heard you complain." Gibbs said through gritted teeth.

"It's not the sex that bothers me, it's the crap I have to put up with before it happens!" Tony shook his head. "You wanna be angry and jealous fine, but don't take it out on me." He growled then yelled. "BECAUSE IT'S NOT MY FAULT HOW OTHER PEOPLE ACT OR FEEL TOWARDS ME!"

"So I should have just shot Marcus like I wanted to?"

Tony screamed and ran his hands through his hair. "Damn it Jethro, for one of the smartest men I know you can be an idiot."

Gibbs clenched his jaw. "I told him to stay away from you, politely and he didn't listen. So I let you handle it, because I thought that's what you wanted."

"What I want is for us to handle it." Tony snapped. "How do you think I felt when that elevator opened and you just stood there. You asked me if you should get someone for Marcus. No what happened, are you okay." Gibbs opened his mouth and Tony glared at him keeping his husband silent. "You only asked if I was okay after the fact. And you asked it like I was some case you were working on, not like I was someone you cared about and loved." Tony sighed some of the anger leaving his voice replaced with sadness. "I'm your husband and another man put his hands on me...kissed me and you act like, oh well. I did handled it and I will always handle it, but that's not the point, you could at least act like you give a shit that someone physically accosted me."

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat. "I wanted to kill him."

"Jethro." Tony groaned. "That's not the poin-"

"Yes it is." Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Do you know what I would have done if I'd have gotten my hands on him at that moment?" He shook his head. "I'd be in a jail cell."

Tony sighed.

"I should have been focused on you...but the anger at him overpowered anything else." Gibbs' eyes were black with anger at just remembering the incident. "You are what matters, rationally I know that, but anger, jealousy are not rational."

"I understand being angry and jealousy, but you were cold, removed." Tony didn't understand that part. "You've never been like that with me, ever."

"Sometimes being cold and removed is better than the alternative." Gibbs' hands were balled into fist at his side.

Tony looked at Gibbs' hands saw the fists, saw the cuts and lacerations on his right knuckles and fingers."And what's the alternative?"

Grabbing Tony by the biceps, Gibbs slammed him against the back wall of the elevator. "Letting it consume me and not knowing what I'll do with all that emotion."

Glancing at the right hand on his arm, Tony stared back into Gibbs' eyes. "Jethro did you hurt him?" He suddenly had an image of Marcus Gallo's body laying somewhere bloody and beaten. "Jethro?"

Gibbs flashed back to the confrontation with Marcus.

_He knocked on the hotel door like any normal person would._

"_Agent Gibbs." Marcus looked surprised when he opened the door. "Is there a problem or did you come to check in on me?"_

_Before Marcus could even react, Gibbs grabbed him by the shirt, shoved him through the door and hurled him against the closest available wall. He glared at the other man, seeing the strips across the broken noses. "I came to tell you you're lucky my husband was the one that hit you and not me."_

_Marcus swallowed hard, his eyes wide as the realization of the situation set in. "I, I didn't-"_

"_I warned you, politely, but you didn't listen." Gibbs' blue eyes turned almost black as the rage coursed through his body and he jerked Marcus forward then slammed him back against the wall. "You're gonna listen now. There is no next time. If you ever lay a finger on my husband again I will break every bone in your body with my bare hands, starting with your fingers and toes, then your knees and elbows so that all you can do is lay there, waiting and wondering what bone I'll break next."_

_Marcus' body shuddered._

"_Do you understand?" Gibbs growled._

_All Marcus could do was nod. He shut his eyes as he saw Gibbs draw back his fist, then he felt the whoosh of air against his cheek, felt the wall under his back shake, felt the force of the blow under the back of his head. His eyes shot open as he realized the fist landed less than an inch from his ear, the fist still embedded in the wall._

_Gibbs lips brushed against Marcus's ear causing the man to quiver. "I don't make idle threats and I don't miss when I throw a punch." He wanted to make it perfectly clear he'd hit the wall on purpose. "If it wasn't for the fact you work for NCIS, I wouldn't be explaining this to you." Pulling his hand from the wall, he released Marcus' shirt and the man slid down the wall to the floor._

_Walking to the still open door, Gibbs looked down at the man sitting on the floor. "You're a dumb man, but I think you're smart enough to know this discussion stays between us. I'd hate to have to make another visit." He smirked. "Might wanna change your pants, throw those away." Quietly he closed the door behind him and left._

"Jethro answer me!" Tony asked again, fear setting in. "Did you hurt Marcus?"

"No." Gibbs shook the memory away and finally answered. "The wall that was next to his head doesn't look so good though."

"Why did you even go see him?" Tony asked but already knew the answer.

"To make sure he understood...there won't be a next time" The words, the tone were that of the defender, a man protecting what was his and making sure it was very clear no one would encroach on that. Gibbs' hands caressed down Tony's arms, entwined their hands then slid Tony's arms above his head. "I wanted him to know exactly who I was." He kissed and nipped his way up Tony's jaw. "And what you were to me." His fingers squeezed Tony's tighter. "My husband, the man I love, and all mine."

Tony's body arched in need, wanting to touch Gibbs in some way. "Show me."

"Show you what?" Gibbs asked eyes narrow.

"That I'm all yours." Tony growled. "Fuck me."

Gibbs blue eyes stared at Tony.

"I want your cock, right now." Tearing his hands free, Tony jerked hard on Gibbs' belt releasing it and working on the button and zipper, until Gibbs' pants were undone. He shoved his hand inside rubbing his husbands already hard cock. Pressing his lips to Gibbs' ear, he sighed. "You know you wanna just turn me around, slam me against the wall and fuck me."

Gibbs moaned thrusting into Tony's hand.

"Do it." Tony begged. "Make me feel it, the anger, the jealousy. I want my husband to remind me I'm his, only his."

A low grumble of a roar filled the elevator as Gibbs flipped Tony over, thrusting him against the elevator wall. "You are mine." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear, one handed he undid the button on Tony's slacks, then slowly slid the zipper down over Tony's hard cock, cupping the hard cock. "This is mind."

"Yes." Tony moaned shoving his ass back against Gibbs' groin.

Yanking Tony's pants down over his hips, the pants puddled around Tony's ankles. Gibbs' fingers circled around his husbands cock and he jerked hard. "Love your hard cock in my hand."

"Fuck me please." Tony pleaded prying Gibbs' hand from his cock. "Want you inside me when I come."

Pushing his pants down, Gibbs' dick sprang free and he ran his fingers over the tip spreading the precum over his head before pressing his cock between Tony's ass cheeks. Slowly, he let the head of his cock push through the tight ring of muscles, then stopped. Sliding his hand under Tony's shirt, his fingers scratched up Tony's back, then back down clutching at his ribcage. Taking a slow deep breath, Gibbs lunged into his husband full force.

There was a loud grunt as Tony was thrust against the wall, eyes closed, his hands latched on to the railing around the elevator wall, as the familiar sting of pleasure and pain shook his body.

Gibbs' mouth pressed against Tony's ear. "So warm, so tight, your ass was made to be fucked." He pulled almost all the way out then lunged back in again hearing the short quick breath Tony took. "I'm going to fuck you hard and for so long your gonna beg me to stop, beg me to come."

"Never." Tony sighed.

"Oh you'll be lucky if you can walk tomorrow." Gibbs growled as his hands slid down grabbed Tony's hips and jerked them back, forcing Tony's body to bend at the waist. Then Gibbs gave in to the frenzy of need, ramming into Tony with animalist want and speed.

There was nothing for Tony to do but cling to the railing of the elevator with one hand, knuckles white with the force of his grip, and put his other hand flat against the wall and try to keep himself from slamming head first into the wall with each thrust forward. "Fuck yes." He groaned his own cock, hard and dripping precum.

Gliding a hand up Tony's back, Gibbs' fingers dig into the space between Tony's shoulder and neck giving himself more leverage to actually drive Tony back onto his cock with each forward movement.

"Like that?" Gibbs snarled hearing his husbands grunts and groans of pleasure. "My cock just slamming in and out of you."

"Yes." Tony sighed breathlessly. "More, god please don't stop."

"I'm not gonna stop until you beg me to." Tossing his head back, Gibbs just continued to take Tony forgetting everything but the pleasure coursing through him.

Over and over, Tony's body was taken, harder, faster, his own cock starting to twitch. Gibbs forced his hips down slightly changing the angle and he stifled a scream as Gibbs hit his prostate. His cock ached, his balls tightened as repeatedly, the head of Gibbs' cock poked and prodded that sensitive spot inside him.

"That's it." Gibbs felt Tony start squeezing his cock. "Come for me."

Unable to hold back, Tony screamed as he came, his body tensing, Gibbs groaning when the muscles tensed around his cock.

Gibbs fought the urge to come, instead focusing on making it last, taking Tony with a renewed vigor.

Time stopped making sense for Tony, his body starting to surrender to exhaustion, his legs numb, knees shaking as he tried to stay standing. His arms ached from the strain of clutching at the rail and wall. Gibbs always had amazing control but this was beyond anything he'd ever experienced with his husband. "Please!"

"Please what?" Gibbs growled.

"Come, please come." Tony panting gulping for air.

That was exactly what Gibbs wanted to hear. He pulled back then buried himself in Tony, throwing his head back and coming, making quick thrusts deeper. The body below him shook, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist, he used the other to gently draw Tony's body up and against his chest.

Tony immediately felt his knees give out and he was tugged tighter against Gibbs' body. Then soft kisses were pressed against his neck.

"You finally got your wish." Gibbs sighed. "I fucked you at work."

* * *

><p>Making the final turn, Gibbs glanced over at the sleeping form in the passenger seat. Tony had fallen asleep almost the instant the car started. They'd showered at work, left Tony's car there and were now almost home. Pulling into the drive, Gibbs turned off the car, climbed out and quietly shut his door. When he reached the passenger side he opened the door and ran his hand down Tony's cheek.<p>

"We're home."

Tony sighed and smiled up at his husband.

"I know that smile." Gibbs smirked. "That's the take me to bed, let me curl up in your arms and sleep for days."

"A few hours will do." Tony grinned climbing out of the car. He winched when as he stand upright.

"Sorry." Gibbs pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead.

"You're gonna be." Tony smiled and sighed contently at his husbands soft kiss. Gibbs saying sorry no longer surprised him. He'd learned that when it was needed and heartfelt, Gibbs had no problem saying it. "Once I can feel my arms and legs completely again."

Gibbs chuckled. "Let's get to bed."

They made their way into the house and up the stairs, neither stopping until they reached the bedroom. Tony slipped off his shoes, lifted his shirt off his sore arms, then slowly pushed his pants off, letting them pool at his feet so he could step out of them without bending over. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Gibbs appeared holding a glass of water.

"Here."

Tony put his hand out as two pills were dropped into it. "Thanks." Taking the water he downed the pills and put the glass on the bedside stand.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine." Tony smiled. "Now get into bed."

With a nod, Gibbs walked to his side of the bed, striped and climbed under the blanket, Tony instantly curling up against his chest. He draped his arm gently over Tony's body. "You're right, it's not your fault. I won't take it out on you again."

"Why do I hear a but coming?" Tony snickered. Gibbs had left the night stand light on which meant he wanted to talk about this.

"But you really can't have it both ways."

Lifting his head, Tony looked up at Gibbs. "Yeah."

"I'm gonna be jealous. I can't stop that, but I won't make you feel like it's your fault. I promise."

"Thank you." Tony sighed then looked deeply into the blue eyes. "Jethro no one from my past could ever show up and change how I feel about you. I love you."

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's. "I love you too."

"I don't want it both ways." Tony smiled. "I just want one thing from you when you're jealous."

"And what's that?"

Tony smirked. "Hot jealous sex."

"Oh, now that I can do." Gibbs grinned gently pushing Tony down onto his back. "Very well."

"You do it extremely well." Tony wiggled his eyebrows as his hands caressed up Gibbs' chest.

Tasting Tony's lips, Gibbs gave a kiss to convey his love. "Let's get some sleep." He dropped back down on his back and Tony curled up against him again. "We're sleeping in."

"Going in late?"

Gibbs heard the shock in Tony's voice. "Yes."

"Wow I knew there was a reason I married the boss." Tony heard Gibbs snicker softly. Burying himself deeper against Gibbs' body, Tony started to let sleep take him. Maybe jealousy wasn't so bad, as long as Gibbs could remember there are many shades of green.


End file.
